terrinoth_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reanimate
Reanimates are skeletal warriors. Many foolish adventurers have sealed their fate with misconception that these undying legions are mindless puppets controlled by a remote master. Though masked with a lifeless expression, a reanimate’s otherwise hollow skull contains hundreds of years of training, experience, and bloodlust. With no lungs to speak or breathe, Reanimates are uncannily silent. This makes them both unnerving and stealthy. Reanimates form the backbone of most undead forces, from the smallest raiding warband of one of the lesser vampires of Bilehall to Waiqar’s Deathborn Legions themselves. Summoned by Necromancers, reanimates feel neither pain nor fear, and when struck down, they simply pick themselves back up again and continue fighting. Perhaps most chilling is their utter silence. Though they open their mouths as if to utter a war cry, the only sound from their ranks is the rattling of bone against rusted armor. Despite their terrifying presence, though, they are not invincible. Separated from their master, for example, they lose much of their will to fight. These creatures can be found deep within the many underground catacombs in the Mistlands, patrolling against intruders to ensure that rituals are undisturbed and treasures stay intact. They can remain motionless and silent seemingly forever; many an adventurer has discovered that what appeared to be a gold-laden vault strewn with assorted skeletons is in fact filled with deathless guardians eager to add to their ranks. Reanimate Warriors Reanimate Warriors' wargear is ancient and caked with rust, but they wield it with arms that never tire. These skeletal soldiers fight relentlessly against any who oppose their master’s will, delivering a merciless and inevitable doom. Even when cut down and broken, Reanimates will pull themselves to their feet again and again, driven by Waiqar’s unquenchable ambition. Centuries beyond the confrontation between Waiqar and Timmorran on the Night of Betrayal, the original fallen warriors that compose the Deathborn Legion now have their own hosts to command. Ardus Ix’Erebus leads the Host of Crows, while Calleum Pahaan marches ahead of the Breathless Legion. Some of the vampires of Bilehall have mastered the necromantic arts to raise their own personal armies, including the Sanguine Coterie. Even the ancient revenant, Lord Farrenghast, has a contingent of undead infantry under his command. Reanimate Archers Even the bravest warriors serving the Daqan Lords know to flee for cover when they hear the hiss of the Reanimate Archer’s blighted arrows. Those unlucky enough to be caught in the open are witnesses to a sickly sight as the projectiles pierce their flesh. Skin peels away, foulness spreads, and bones crumble and crack. The ability to rot their opponents from the inside out makes the Reanimate Archers fearsome to any foe of Waiqar the Undying. These undead horrors are armed with bows that fire shards of bone at their opponents. Uniquely powerful skeletons, identifiable by their glowing red eyes, are nearly impossible to kill. No matter who stands across the battlefield, the Reanimate Archers are a terrifying foe. Their dread arrows pierce even the bravest of warriors, and their numbers and mobility options make them a truly dangerous asset to masters of the undead. Reanimate Drummers To convey ancient battle plans, skeletal drummers beat the steady, inexorable march of the Sunderlands. It is said their grim kettle drums incorporate the ancient remains of the legionnaires who did not follow Waiqar against the wizard Timmorran. Reanimate Standard Bearers The gaunt standard-bearers further assist in keeping the ranks of Waiqar organized by providing a point of focus for the Reanimates’ simple perception. Many of the banners are mouldering remnants first hoisted in the battles of an earlier age. Others are the personal devices of Waiqar’s more prideful or obstinate lieutenants. References # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Mists of Bilehall # Realms of Terrinoth # Rune Wars Minatures Game # Heroes of Terrinoth Category:Monster Category:Unit Category:Deathborn Legion Category:Undead